


La Notte

by annamwrites



Series: Domenico & Roberta Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Smut, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamwrites/pseuds/annamwrites
Summary: Commander Domenico Shepard's sister met Jack some time after the Reaper War. One night, after a fundraising event on the Citadel, the two women decide to get to know each other in the biblical sense.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Domenico & Roberta Shepard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588831
Kudos: 3





	La Notte

**Author's Note:**

> A smut scene that takes place in an as-of-yet not posted story.

“Not afraid of my baby Eezo, are you?”

Roberta Shepard lingered at the doorstep for a few seconds, eyes darting from Jack to her pet varren. Not sure ‘baby’ was an ordinary term of affection for a varren, but then again Jack herself wasn’t an ordinary woman.

“Well, he doesn’t bite, does he?” she asked hopefully, following Jack into the small apartment while the varren hopped around with uncontrollable enthusiasm.

“Only out of love,” Jack replied with a shit-eating grin. “Come on, make yourself comfortable while I pour us a drink.”

As Jack walked away, Roberta couldn’t help but gaze at her, getting caught up in the way her hips swayed in her tight black dress. Damn… she was drop-dead gorgeous. And if she was honest with herself, the knowledge that Jack could snap her in two if she wanted was even more tantalizing.

Roberta swallowed her thoughts as Jack returned with two glasses of straight whiskey. Was she trying to get her drunk? Rob was already slightly inebriated; she would’ve never agreed to flee an important fundraising event with her brother’s old colleague and friend otherwise.

God, she kind of hoped Domenico and the rest of the old Normandy crew didn’t notice they left together.

“Nice apartment,” Roberta tried, but Jack burst into laughter.

“Come on, Rob. I didn’t peg you the type to beat around the bush,” the woman said, circling the rim of her glass with slender fingers. Roberta suddenly became hyper aware of Jack’s bare knee brushing against her own. “Aren’t we here for the same reason?”

Roberta didn’t usually think of herself as this type of person either, but Jack was so brutally straight-forward, that she almost felt like a virgin again.

“Yeah. You’re right,” Rob decided, downing her liquid courage in one breath. They were two adult women who had been hanging out for a while, with palpable chemistry between them. If they wanted to have sex, then why the hell not?

She leant forward and met Jack’s plump lips with full force, hands tightly cupping her face. She heard the clink of glass on glass as Jack practically slammed her drink on the coffee table, freeing her hands to wrap around Roberta’s neck.

How could Roberta have been so oblivious to the sparks flying between them before? Kissing Jack felt so right she couldn’t believe she hadn’t done it sooner. Their tongues intertwined inside their mouths and Roberta let her hands roam Jack’s body. She caressed her way downwards, feeling everything in her path, from the curves of her breasts and hips, to the soft spots between her thighs, when a sudden jolt of electricity had her gasping inside Jack’s mouth.

“Sorry,” Jack mouthed, struggling to keep herself from laughing. “Biotics.”

“Oh, I’m glad you’re amused,” Roberta said with a smirk, gently spreading the woman's tattooed legs apart. Jack shuddered as two fingers slipped under her silk underwear. “Still amused?” Roberta whispered.

“Fuck, Rob,” Jack managed to blurt out, grabbing Roberta’s face and kissing her hungrily before stopping to unclothe her and then herself.

They stayed like that for a few moments, naked on the couch, just drinking in the sight of each other’s bodies. Roberta could tell Jack enjoyed the view by the way she smacked her lips together like she wanted to devour her. Not that Jack didn’t have the same effect on her; the sight of her firm, round breasts and erect nipples made Roberta’s mouth water, and her body looked like a work of art Rob craved to see convulse in pleasure.

“I want you,” she told Jack matter-of-factly and she caught a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it smile painting the biotic’s lips just as Rob leant forward to take a nipple in her mouth.

“Show me,” came Jack’s daring reply. Roberta didn’t need much more to be convinced. With one hand rising to fondle the other breast, she let her free hand drop between Jack’s legs again. Jack was welcomingly wet by now, and Roberta slid a finger inside her, then two, enjoying the warmth and tightness around them, all the while teasing the nipple with her tongue.

She let go of Jack’s breasts and moved downwards, her face joining her fingers between Jack’s legs. Jack's whole body shivered as Rob licked her up and down, fingers thrusting inside her at the same time. Moaning and trembling, Jack ran her fingers through Roberta’s tight curls, pushing her head down—a clear sign that she didn’t want her to stop. It didn’t take long before Jack found release, sighing gently before softening her grip around Roberta’s hair.

“So fucking proud of yourself, are you?” Jack groaned at the sight of Roberta’s grin.

“Very.” Rob moved upwards to face her and kissed Jack deeply, letting her taste herself on her tongue, when an unexpected touch made Rob gasp for air.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Jack noted, licking her fingers with a mischievous smile. Roberta felt every fiber of her being fire up with lust. “Let’s take it to the bedroom, princess. I know just how to return the favor.”

Roberta happily let herself be led inside and pushed onto the bed. She watched quietly as Jack opened one of her vanity’s drawers and took out a vibrator. Jack joined Roberta on the bed, starting her off using only her tongue.

Damn, she was a master at this, Roberta had to admit. She couldn’t for the life of her remember the last time she received oral as great as this. She was so turned on she almost felt like crying. Instead, Roberta moaned loudly, thrusting gently into Jack’s mouth, relishing how the woman’s warm, wet tongue felt travelling from her clitoris to the opening of her vagina and back.

She heard the buzzing of the vibrator a brief moment before she felt it, and she squirmed underneath it, purring with pleasure while Jack used her free hand to play with her breasts and nipples. Overwhelmed by the sensations, Roberta cried out before she could stop herself. Soon enough she couldn’t take any more; her orgasm was loud and shaky and she clasped a hand to her mouth, hyperventilating into her palm.

Jack turned off the vibrator and tossed it aside before sliding next to Roberta.

“How do you feel, princess?” she asked huskily.

"Fantastic,” Roberta admitted, closing her eyes. Now that she was cooling down, a wave of tiredness started to rapidly wash over her, combined with her alcohol-induced haze. She suddenly found it extremely hard to keep her eyes open. “I… had a great time today, Jack,” she mumbled, stifling a yawn.

“Me too. G’night, Robbie.” Jack’s voice faded away as Roberta succumbed to slumber; the last thing she remembered was hearing Eezo scratch impatiently at the bedroom door.


End file.
